I Don't Care What They Say
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch's secret about dating was found out. And what's worse, is who they get found out by, and how they reacted.


A/N: MORE SUZALULU! PLEASE R&R AND ENJOY!

Title: I Don't Care What They Say

Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch's secret about dating was found out. And what's worse, is who they get found out by, and how they reacted.

WARNINGS: Suzalulu (Yaoi)

Note: Italics are emphasizing, _Suzaku's thought's, __**Lelouch's thoughts.**_

It was Sunday night in the Lamperouge household, and everything was quiet, and Nunnally was asleep. It seemed everyone was asleep, but no, they weren't. Because in Lelouch's bedroom, there was Lelouch and Suzaku, very much awake, lying together in Lelouch's bed.

Suzaku sat up, and Lelouch looked over at him. "Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku motioned Lelouch forward with a small smile on his face. Lelouch sat up as well, and scooted over to Suzaku. "Hm?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku embraced Lelouch, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Suzaku pulled away from Lelouch's lips, asking: "How long?" "How long until what?" Lelouch asked. "How long until we don't need to hide anymore?" Suzaku asked, and he pinned Lelouch down to the bed, and then holding himself above him. "I don't know, Suzaku..." Lelouch said.

Suzaku leaned down, pressing his lips against his boyfriends. Lelouch kissed him right back, and pulled Suzaku back down next to him. "I hardly get to kiss you or hold you." Suzaku said, sadly. "I know, and I'm sorry. We just need to find a way to tell people, okay?" Lelouch said, kissing Suzaku's forehead. Suzaku just nodded, and they kissed once more, and went to sleep.

Monday At Ashford Academy

Today had been a terrible day for both Suzaku and Lelouch. People found out. That they were together.

"So, you guys are actually, y'know..." Rivalz began. "How?" Kallen asked. "Why?" Shirley asked. It was too many questions coming at once. "_We _are the ones who deserve answers here." Suzaku said. "How did you find out?" Lelouch asked, and he was pretty pissed off.

"Well, you two were acting different..." Rivalz began. "And some people said they saw you two holding hands sometimes," Shirley said. "And we didn't really believe you two were actually together..." Rivalz said. "But, we kind of saw you and Suzaku...kissing...on the roof of the building a few times...and so...we knew it was actually true." Milly finished.

_**WHAT THE HELL?! **_ An awkward silence filled the room, until Milly broke the silence. "You know, it's ok...with us...if you two are...like that." Milly said. "Really now? Because I think if it were okay with you, you'd be able to call us a couple, and not act awkward." Lelouch said. "Come on, Suzaku, Let's go." Lelouch said, grabbing Suzaku's arm, running from the student council room to the roof.

Once they got up there, Suzaku looked down. "Lelouch...?" Suzaku asked. "Yes?" Lelouch asked. "You aren't...ashamed about being with me, are you?" Suzaku asked. "I mean think about it. We're both men. And your a Britannian, dating me who is Japanese, just an _Eleven _to them..." Suzaku said. "Of course not." Lelouch said, interlocking his fingers with Suzaku's.

Suzaku saw Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, and Kallen watching them from the door. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck. "Lelouch, stop, they're going to see..they're watching us." Suzaku said. "Suzaku," Lelouch said, kissing Suzaku passionately, and Suzaku couldn't help but kiss back, letting his arms wrap around his waist.

Lelouch pulled away for a second and said: "Let them see." Lelouch said, and brought their lips together once more, knowing they were seeing everything.

He pulled away and said: "Because I don't care what they say, and nothing will change how I feel about you. Not the fact that you're another man, or the fact that you're Japanese. _Nothing _will change the fact I love you." Lelouch reassured him.

"I love you too, forever." Suzaku said, kissing Lelouch this time.

Suzaku couldn't help but think everything would be okay now. No matter who said what or what happened, Lelouch would be beside him the whole time, loving him, and protecting him, and he would do the same.

And that's all Suzaku and Lelouch needed.

A/N: SUZALULU! I don't really know if the student council would be the unaccepting type of people, but the storyline of people having a problem with it because they are both men and Suzaku is Japanese popped into my head. THEY ARE AMAZING TOGETHER. PLEASE R&R I HOPE IT WAS OK! DO YOU WANT EVEN MORE SUZALULU?! :D

-Maddie


End file.
